muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Show: Season One
The Muppet Show: Season One is a four-disc DVD set collecting all twenty-four episodes of the first season of The Muppet Show for the first time. All twenty-four episodes were digitally enhanced, cleaned, and touched-up from the original show masters. The episodes are presented with the original first season openings, which have not been seen since the 1990s, when they were replaced on first season episode reruns and home video releases by the second season openings. In addition, the set contains all twenty-four UK Spots, sketches that were not initially intended to be aired in the United States and that have only been seen in selected reruns, compilations, and home video releases. Several edits made to the episodes due, in part, to music licensing issues, are detailed below. Disc Features heckle the DVD viewer in the specially-made disc menus.]] Disc 1 *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse *Episode 102: Connie Stevens *Episode 103: Joel Grey *Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi *Episode 105: Rita Moreno *Episode 106: Jim Nabors Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf Disc 2 *Episode 107: Florence Henderson *Episode 108: Paul Williams *Episode 109: Charles Aznavour *Episode 110: Harvey Korman *Episode 111: Lena Horne *Episode 112: Peter Ustinov *Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf Disc 3 *Episode 114: Sandy Duncan *Episode 115: Candice Bergen *Episode 116: Avery Schreiber *Episode 117: Ben Vereen *Episode 118: Phyllis Diller *Episode 119: Vincent Price Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf Disc 4 *Episode 120: Valerie Harper *Episode 121: Twiggy *Episode 122: Ethel Merman *Episode 123: Kaye Ballard *Episode 124: Mummenschanz Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf :The Muppet Show Pitch Reel :Original Pilot: The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence :Season One Promo Gag Reel: Original Season 1 Promos Packaging and Menus A limited run of a "furry" felt-covered box was created for the inital release. All subsquent printings of the set featured a flat cardboard box with the same design. The discs feature Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, and Gonzo laid in a overlapping digi-pack disc design decorated to look like the curtain from the Muppet Theater. Edits The following edits were made to episodes in the set. Unless otherwise noted, the edits were presumably made due to music licensing issues. *'Episode 103: Joel Grey :*"Stormy Weather" with introduction by Sam the Eagle :*Muppet News Flash: Boffo the Human Cannonball :*Muppet News Flash: City Held Hostage ::It is speculated that, since the Muppet News Flash sketches cut from this episode were shot later in the season, as evidenced by the Newsman's glasses, the cut used for this DVD was unintentionally taken from a different master tape than the final master. *'Episode 106: Jim Nabors' :*"Gone with the Wind" with introduction by Kermit :*"The Danceros" with introduction with Kermit and backstage scene with Scooter *'Episode 108: Paul Williams' :*"All of Me" with introduction by Kermit *'Episode 109: Charles Aznavour' :* "The Old Fashioned Way" with introduction by Kermit *'Episode 119: Vincent Price' :* "You've Got a Friend" with introduction by Kermit Logos An eight-second "Muppet Studios" logo with music is shown before each episode. There are no chapters within each episode, but there is a "play all" feature on each disc. Due to ownership change, the original closing shot of Zoot with the ITC logo is not included on this set. Instead, the episodes feature a shot of Zoot from the 1980s with The Muppets Holding Company information. See Also *The Muppet Show: Series One'' (UK version) Muppet Show Season 1 Muppet Show Season 1